


【两宫周边】啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我们boss又有狗了！

by Veronica_zkx



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_zkx/pseuds/Veronica_zkx
Summary: *戏精出没*疯狂啊啊啊现场*梗是昨天熊总出访土库曼收到了一只阿拉拜咬狼犬





	【两宫周边】啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我们boss又有狗了！

1L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊汪也可爱Boss也温柔呜呜呜呜呜呜我不行了

2L  
看见这个标题我还以为是克宫人直到看见ID……

3L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈克宫boss何止收狗他还送狗

4L  
等等lz话说清楚什么叫又有狗了！！哪种狗【滑稽.jpg

5L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
【图片】  
就是这只小可爱！！我撸到男神的狗了！！！四舍五入我跟男神%#*@&过了！！！

6L  
我疯狂柠檬了你一个新闻局的为什么可以抱它！！

7L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
你们先聊着等我去写个通稿，奥列格·谢尔盖耶维奇我爱您！！！！！

8L  
？这好家伙，工作也能这么开心，是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧

9L  
也许是奥列格小哥真的可爱

10L今天心疼章鱼科夫了吗  
又或许是工作本身令人开心，毕竟隔壁跟我们不一样

11L  
啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不要这样我们克宫不要面子的吗？

12L阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
嗷嗷嗷嗷看我泡咖啡的时候发现了什么！！德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇有狗了！！还这么可爱！！

13L阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
不对！等一下！！这个汪为什么这么眼熟？？

14L  
？？？？

15L  
终于有人跟我想到一起了！！  
【图片】  
这不跟弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇同款狗吗！！

16L  
我就说怎么这么眼熟，但是冰淇淋太太你怎么回事你不是铲屎官吗怎么不记得狗子的样子

18L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊土库曼总统会玩！！！

19L  
虎熊发糖了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊有生之年！！我等到了只要你活得足够久系列！

20L  
我脑补了某天阳光明媚的索契两个人戴着墨镜笑着看两条汪一起玩

21L  
这个画面我脑内出现了很多遍了！！虎熊szd！！

22L阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
回复16L 【图片】【图片】你们看看当时的和现在的图片，谁能猜到是一条狗啊，才不到两年啊！  
不过这两条狗小的时候简直一毛一样啊！！

23L  
妈耶，怕不是韦尔内要和巴菲一样长成一头熊

24L  
那九号不就有两头熊了🙊

25L  
如果弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇带着韦尔内一起去九号，那就有三头熊了

26L  
我的天我现在脑洞满天飞脑补了各种蒸煮们通过两条汪的互动

27LVTB的大镁铝  
我在白宫的时候怎么没有这么好的事！！

28L  
活的娜塔莉亚·亚历山大罗夫娜！！！我爱您！！！您回来看白宫一眼吧！！圣诞树需要您！！

29LVTB的大镁铝  
圣诞树比赛你们不是赢了吗？

30L  
那是因为同行衬托啊qaq！！您看看白宫和VTB的能比吗qaq！

31L  
ls闭嘴我们克宫不要面子的吗

32L  
+1我们杜马不要面子的吗

33L  
+2我们联邦委员会不要面子的吗？

34L  
前面的，白宫难道就不要面子的吗？？

35L  
知道搞白蓝红三色彩灯就很有审美了知足叭

36L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
我的妈前上司！！！您不是在INESAD进修吗

37LVTB的大镁铝  
结课了毕业了，你通稿写完了？

38L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
写完惹！！发出去了！！  
我回来了，我要开始刷楼苏男神了真的

39L  
苏！！我爱熊总！！

40L  
快说！把选手递给这位麦克风！！

41L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
由与德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇还没有给那条汪取名字，那我们就先叫它小可爱吧。  
我跟你们讲，他真的超苏的，土库曼事务局的人把小可爱从笼子里拿出来的时候，他笑得那叫一个开心发自内心啊啊，啊怎么形容我语死早qaq

42L  
不形容我也脑补到了！

43L  
啊啊啊怎么断了继续啊lz！！

44L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
然后小可爱可能有点害怕或者状况外，它走到熊总脚边站了一会儿，熊总蹲下来笑着摸它，就是耳朵和脖子那里还笑着问土库曼总统，“它叫什么名字啊”。  
土库曼总统抬了抬手意思是他叫什么需要熊总来定。  
视频我当时可能录了发发试试看  
不过RT啊24台啊应该出了

45L  
我疯狂啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊他真的好会撸狗qaq

46L  
啊他太温柔了叭！！耳朵脖子那里是狗狗最喜欢被摸的地方qaq我也想被摸（bushi

47L  
是不是又断了！！是不是还有！！！

48L  
我分分钟魂穿这条汪！！我柠檬了！！

49L  
想起某虎不由分把狗抱怀里还亲一口

50L  
呜呜呜我最开始还以为我们boss抱起来亲亲很苏，现在看看，人小狗压根不认识你你就抱人家苏什么苏，太唐突了  
德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇这种温柔摸摸才能让小狗不那么紧张安心接受新主人啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

51L  
ls说话就说话不要捧一踩一（虎粉叉腰（疯狂pr熊总

52L  
什么唐突啦我们男神明明是因为小狗被薅得太难受才抱抱亲一口的

53L  
ls的配图【图片】  
这说明土库曼总统还是有进步的，至少这次没有薅

54L阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
【网页链接】这个通稿是不是你发的？  
仿佛是带着滤镜的男主杰克苏小说片段（闭嘴是你眼睛带滤镜

55L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
【接44L】再然后小可爱可能比较适应了开始走，它往记者堆这边走了，它往我这里走了qaq我整个人就是天边最灿烂的烟花，狗也可爱男神也可爱，我这是什么命，多幸运这次会随访啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
再再然后，小可爱就走回去了，超级乖地趴在熊总的脚边，熊就又蹲下来摸狗，动动爪子挠挠下巴，他高兴得声音都飘了，他是真的喜欢啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
我一时不知道该羡慕狗还是羡慕人🍋

56L  
当然是羡慕狗啊，那可是熊总！！！

57L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！我又柠檬了

58L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
回复54L 是我！！！我写的超好对不对！（叉腰

59L  
我的妈！！你们一定要点进那个链接！！  
“别尔德穆哈梅多夫见小狗如此乖顺地躺在梅德韦杰夫的脚边，笑道，‘看来它已经找到主人了，已经认出你是它的主人了。’‘找到了，找到了。’梅德韦杰夫笑着肯定道。”  
我脑补完我疯了  
这简单直白的叙述中显而易见地温柔和苏点🙉🙉🙉

60L  
虎粉斗胆爬墙，熊总太好了，他可太好了！！

61L  
有这样好的上司谁不想天天做迷妹吹彩虹屁呢

62L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊政府办还缺人吗新闻局？事务局？给九号除草也行！！

65L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
【视频】RT的视频出了，看完你们就知道我为什么在纠结羡慕谁了，  
小可爱真的太可爱了！！！

66L  
我跟着他一起笑了我也不知道为什么我就是在笑

67L  
小可爱也好大可爱也好qaq

68L阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
我好爱他qaq，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，我我我我我会铲屎！我有照顾阿拉拜咬狼犬的经验！！我可以帮您照顾好这只小可爱！！！您看我一眼！！

69L阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
我还可以带着韦尔内去陪小可爱玩！！求求您看我一眼啊！！

70L  
【视频】啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈原来熊总高兴得声音飘起来是这样

71L  
扒拉扒拉爪子挠挠下巴我真的可以，我疯狂可以

72L  
呜呜呜呜呜呜这只小可爱很明显还没有感受到熊总的苏气爆棚，不然才不会这么淡定

73L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！【图片】  
这个男神我可！

74L  
这个白衬衫蓝西裤熊我也可！！  
完全显不出腿短

75L  
？ls我怀疑你渴了，跟我去FSB喝茶吧

76L  
熊总肯定又要拿出相机各种拍了

77L  
IG搬运大军准备好了，时刻准备着

78L奥列古什卡吃不胖  
别聊了，该回来干活了

79L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好的奥列格·谢尔盖耶维奇我这就滚过去！！

80L阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
亲们我去继续干活了哦，这个楼先封了

——end——


End file.
